


I’m in Bed With You (and I don’t know how we got here)

by orphan_account



Category: The Creatures
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Spooning, thats it thats the whole fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-01
Updated: 2014-04-01
Packaged: 2018-01-17 19:12:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1399291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seamus finds himself sharing a room with James and ends up having a good cuddle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I’m in Bed With You (and I don’t know how we got here)

Seamus opened his eyes and rolled over with a groan, wayfaring hand trapping James under it. Hotel beds weren’t nice to Seamus’ back, and he didn’t want to seem pretentious so he’d left that info out of James and hid bed conversation the night before, agreeing that the floor was way too uncomfortable for either of them. Also his budding crush on James kept Seamus from sharing any weakness with the taller, in case it left a bad impression on him. That left him seeming quite stony, using his toneless, sarcastic humor as an excuse for why he didn’t seem very touchy-feely.

Actually, his growing shyness towards his coworker was part of the reason he grew his hair out, now he had something he could hide behind so that his prying eyes were less conspicuous during their interactions. Knowing all of this, Seamus was understandably confused at the fact that he decided to room with Seamus, not Aleks or Dan or any of the others per usual.

Also having the object of his affection so close to him was probably not a good idea because he needed a cold shower bad, his hand slung over James’ shoulder and ankles interlocking. Pulling away quickly, Seamus tried to stretch out his unforgiving back as much as possible and then hobbled over to the shower. The door closed, hand then fumbling for the invisible light switch, and eyes blinking open. The small hands of his clock read about 6:20, so Seamus sat down on the toilet seat, waiting for the water to warm up, no sense for a cold shower if James wouldn’t be up for another two hours.

Hair plastered to his neck under the cold spray, now was the time for introspection, heavy eyelids closing, allowing the light pressure of the hotel paid water to consume him. Seamus worked out his hard on but not to thoughts of James sucking him off, or Seamus sucking him off—christ. Instead it was images of domesticity that brought him release. Thoughts of them sun warmed on a shared patio, Seamus giving Ein treats even though James was mad at her, shutting down computers and ushering the other to bed. It’s much easier to take these long thinking spells when you know you’re not paying the utility bill, so Seamus dripped out of the shower forty five minutes later, imagination sated. 

James still was asleep so Seamus towel dried his hair quickly, and then realized he had a hard decision to make. Seeing James all curled up made something inside him melt and the empty spot behind him where the covers were still pulled back from his hasty escape. Seamus left one thought for his bad back and for how much it would hurt during the convention if he went back to bed. But James just quietly breathing was calling to him.

“Mmm, Seamus, you up?”

“Yeah James, anything you need?” A hint of concern crept into his voice, did Seamus slip up, did he hear the shower, was he uncomfortable now?

“Dude, come back to bed, I’m cold now that you left your covers back, I would have fixed them but I couldn’t be bothered.”

Seamus crept back into bed, shimmying under the sheets, letting the cool covers settle on him; maybe it wouldn’t be that bad after all.

“Hey Seamus, I said I was cold.” James muttered angrily in his half awake tone. 

Still? Seamus thought, but… “I came back into bed, and pulled up the covers, what else do you want?”

“You’re warm yeah? I’m not afraid of a little cuddle hug, man to man, c’mon we still have an hour or so until we need to be up.”

Tentatively Seamus found himself spooning up against the bigger man, and decided to make a joke to diffuse the tension he was feeling. “Eh, if I’m so small, how come I’m the big spoon?” 

James made a sound that sounded a lot like shut up, and then the brunette’s body wriggled into Seamus’ hold. James was cold, but juxtaposed against Seamus’ heat, that perfectly balanced it out, both easily falling back asleep.

Unfortunately, they didn’t wake up as easily as they had nodded off, making Jordan, the holder of their spare room key be their morning call. The capped individual opened the door at exactly 8:35AM, ready to yell in their faces, but seeing the two in bed together, decided to close the door. Standing in the hallway, Jordan thought it was a much better idea to wake them up through a cell phone call, because whatever led to that snuggle session was not his business.


End file.
